


Kings in Couture

by Perhappiness



Series: KiC [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fashion & Couture, M/M, aspiring journalist yuuri, devil wears prada au, everyone is fashionable, except for yuuri lol yikes, fashion editor victor, victor and yurio are brothers, victor is lightweight terrifying
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness
Summary: Diabo veste prada au na qual Victor é o editor-chefe de uma revista de moda, Yuuri é o seu novo secretário e, ao invés de falar sobre seus sentimentos, Victor simplesmente dá para ele uma pilha de recados.---"Okay, okay. Pronto. " Yuuri começou a anotar assim que a voz do outro lado, alguém do departamento de Estilo e Tendências, começou a ditar instruções. "Desculpa, mas você poderia por favor soletrar Gabbana?"A pessoa do outro lado desligou imediatamente.Se sentindo um pouco embaraçado, ele colocou o telefone de volta na base. "Acho que não."---Isso é uma tradução deKings in CouturedeSlightlied.Todos os créditos vão para a autora.Tradução autorizada.





	Kings in Couture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kings in Couture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538889) by [slightlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/pseuds/slightlied). 



> Notas da autora: basicamente, isso aconteceu por que [isso](https://actualyuuri.tumblr.com/post/156451637369/forovnix-actualyuuri-victuuri-the-devil) aconteceu. Ou seja, braveten escreveu esse prompt ( então todo o amor e créditos vão para ela), eu escrevi uma drabble ( a qual por sinal vai estar no capítulo 2) e as pessoas ficaram obcecadas. e eu amo Diabo Veste Prada então... aqui estamos. *arminhas com os dedos*  
> mas é sério, eu não consigo acreditar que eu fiz isso ( eu estou fazendo isso!!!). [pega fogo]  
> Eu sinceramente espero que isso valha o tempo de vocês e que vocês gostem dessa au. Por favor me deixem saber o que vocês acham e sintam-se livres para me mandarem idéias! <3 eu estou no Tumblr como [forovnix](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Por favor saibam: A Vogue não existe nessa au porque hcm *é* a Vogue nessa au, basicamente (Victor pode ser mais ou menos como Miranda Priestly e Anna Wintour juntas em uma só pessoa hahaha) e sim, todo mundo vai estar bem nessa fic, ok? Eles são todos pessoas fashions e é glamouroso. 
> 
> Nota da tradutora: Olá olá, fofxs, essa é a primeira vez que eu traduzo uma fic tão longa (ou seja, com mais de 5k de palavras) e eu espero que vocês gostem. Qualquer dúvida ou reclamação ou coisa do tipo vocês podem me chamar, juro que não mordo. Caso a autora publique algum tipo de extra fora do ao3 eu também irei traduzir. Por favor, tenham paciência com o ritmo de atualização, eu traduzo no meu tempo livre e as vezes ele é praticamente inexistente.  
> Espero que gostem <3  
> Kings in Couture - Algo como Reis da Alta Costura  
> hmc - History Maker Couture

Yuuri encarou a construção glamourosa em sua frente. Ela era brilhante, ofuscante e imponente. Ele sabia que esta era Nova Yorque e que arranha-céus estavam por toda parte, mas _isso_. O One World Trade Center era um arranha-céu importante.

O diretório ao lado do novo par de portas de vidro era reluzente e brilhante como a arquitetura do prédio, e logo ali, próximo do topo, abaixo da seção do grupo Feltsman Media Group, as palavras _History Maker Couture_ brilhavam de volta para ele. Se era de forma convidativa ou ameaçadora, Yuuri ainda não havia decidido.

O fato era que Yuuri não tinha certeza, pelo menos não exatamente, de como ele havia ido parar ali.

Pelos últimos oito meses, ele havia estagiado com o seu melhor amigo na revista líder no setor de viagens e férias. Seu trabalho não havia sido particularmente especial: entregar cafés, copiar documentos, ajudar com photoshoots. Na verdade, Yuuri não se incomodava com tanto trabalho pesado, porque isso o ajudou a perder quatro quilos e meio. Sua mãe havia começado a comentar o quanto ele parecia magro e miserável durante suas chamadas de vídeo semanais. Yuuri sabia que era tudo uma estratégia ― algum tipo de tática psicológica para fazê-lo voltar para sua casa no Japão ― e ele não iria cair nela.

E ainda havia a questão da Experiência. Por ser recém-formado na faculdade, essa era uma coisa que definitivamente faltava em Yuuri. Phichit havia feito um quadro de expectativas para o futuro deles uma vez, e Experiência estava em letra maiúscula e sublinhado. Duas vezes. Afinal, ele não poderia esperar ser um jornalista de sucesso algum dia sem passar pelas dificuldades de uma hierarquia corporativa, certo? Então ele abraçou o que tinha e mergulhou de cabeça no mundo da revista Jetsetter, apesar das histórias terríveis sobre a editora-chefe, Lilia Baranovskaya.

E acabou que ela não era tão ruim, só um pouco estranha. Yuuri se lembrava da primeira vez que ela havia falado com ele:

― Você ― Lilia havia dito enquanto ele tentava sair de uma sala de reuniões após deixar o café para a equipe de editores. Ele congelou.

― Sim? ― Perguntou, só olhando para trás quando ela não respondeu após um momento longo e dolorosamente embaraçoso. Ao se virar ele se deparou com o olhar penetrante da editora-chefe.

― Fique ― Ela ordenou.

Havia somente duas regras na Jetsetter, e elas eram: (1) leia a revista e (2) escute Lilia. Se você quebrasse a regra um, você poderia se safar se fosse sortudo o suficiente para perder os questionários ridículos que o RH jogava no resto dos funcionários em qualquer momento da semana.

Quebrar a regra dois, no entanto, era imperdoável e significava a morte.

“A última pessoa que quebrou a regra dois agora trabalha no guia de TV” um dos editores havia dito para ele e Phichit no primeiro dia de ambos.

Yuuri e Phichit eram muito pobres para pagar uma tv a cabo, então ele não tinha certeza do que “guia de TV” era, mas soava aterrorizante.

Então ele escutou e ficou.

E foi assim durante algumas semanas, ela falava para ele ficar durante as reuniões e ele permanecia no fundo da sala de forma meio desajeitada, variando entre ficar encostado na parede ao lado dela e ir para trás para se apoiar no balcão. Ele era o único estagiário para quem ela pedia isso, pelo menos até onde ele sabia ― ele era o único que estava presente nas reuniões, de qualquer maneira ― e ele não sabia o porquê, muito menos Phichit, o qual havia dito a ele misteriosamente:

― É provavelmente um sinal. Você sabe o que fazer.

Na verdade, Yuuri não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer. Exceto fazer o que quer que Lilia mandasse ele fazer. De forma alguma ele iria quebrar a regra dois. Como ele poderia trabalhar no guia da TV sem ao menos ter uma TV?

E então, tão aleatoriamente como quando ela havia pedido para que ele permanecesse durante uma reunião, ela virou sua atenção para ele um dia no meio de uma.

― E o que você acha? ― Ela direcionou a pergunta para Yuuri após um dos editores dar uma breve introdução sobre o marketing dele.

Ele engasgou com algo que era uma combinação de ar com sua própria saliva, porque essa era a primeira vez que ela lhe direcionava mais de uma palavra por vez e tinha sido durante uma reunião. Ele estava acostumado a passar despercebido no fundo da sala.

― Desculpe?

Todos os editores olhavam para ele em expectativa. Não parecia estranho que um estagiário aleatório havia subitamente se juntado a eles durantes as reuniões das últimas três semanas.

― Hum. ― Ele limpou sua garganta ― Bom, o turismo na Europa é definitivamente mais forte do que na África, porque todos estão familiarizados com o continente, sendo uma grande esfera de influência na cultura ocidental e etc. Então, talvez se nós pudéssemos apresentar Cape Town como a nova Paris ou Roma ou... algo assim?

Ele sugeriu, os olhos passando por todas as faces que estavam voltadas para ele. Mesmo que ele tenha encontrado conforto no fato de que alguns dos editores estavam concordando com a cabeça, não pôde deixar de se encolher internamente por ter soado tão informal.

Lilia comprimiu os lábios, respondendo apenas um “hm”.

Yuuri não fazia ideia do que isso significava, até a semana seguinte, quando o editor-chefe da coluna Guia da Cidade bateu em suas costas e o congratulou por seu bom trabalho.

Eles haviam remodelado a campanha de marketing inteira por causa de sua sugestão, a última opinião sobre o problema.

Um novo ciclo se iniciou então, começava com Yuuri comparecendo às reuniões sem que Lilia precisasse pedir para ele, e terminava com ela dizendo “hm” todas as vezes que ela pedia para ele falar. Suas ideias não eram usadas todas as vezes, mas ele sabia que ao conseguir um “hm”, suas chances aumentavam drasticamente, e isso significava que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Ele começou a ser convidado para almoçar com o resto dos editores. Phichit insistiu em ir com eles, antes que Yuuri começasse a se achar. E isso era uma piada, claro, porque o corpo de Yuuri era composto de 65% de água e 35% de auto-depreciação.

Só se tinha notícia de um sorriso completo de Lilia. Era um dia ventoso próximo do final de julho e um tipo de epifania atacou Yuuri. Ele nem sequer se lembrava do que havia dito, só que Lilia estava subitamente sorrindo para ele, e que Lilia tinha dentes. Como uma pessoa normal e comum.

Lilia provavelmente tomava café da manhã com aqueles dentes, Yuuri pensou distraidamente. Isso era estranho, a realização de que Lilia provavelmente também dormia de noite e fazia coisas que pessoas normais faziam, como ir até o supermercado.

Deus, e se Lilia fosse casada? Ela já havia passado da meia idade, Yuuri percebeu. Tinha uma sólida chance de que ela fosse casada. Ele tinha que parar o trem do pensamento antes que as coisas ficassem mais bizarras. Mas elas ficaram. As coisas ficaram mais bizarras.

Pouco tempo depois d’O Sorriso, o ciclo parou. Simples assim. Lilia o chamou em seu escritório em uma manhã e disse que ela estava finalizando o estágio dele.

― Eu não estou te demitindo, ― Ela disse gentilmente ― Eu só estou deixando você ir.

E isso não significava a mesma coisa? Ela suspirou diante da expressão de confusão em seu rosto.

― Você não está indo embora, propriamente falando. Você só está indo para um outro lugar.

Yuuri achava que ele realmente não conseguia entender Lilia antes, mas neste momento ela era simples e completamente incompreensível.

― Hum, posso perguntar por quê? ― Ela suspirou novamente.

― Você não quer se impulsionar? Você não sonha com coisas maiores e melhores oportunidades?

E realmente, em seu quadro de expectativas para o futuro, “ser um estagiário para o resto de sua carreira” não estava presente, mas Yuuri não entendia como ele não poderia encontrar essas oportunidades melhores _ali_. Na Jetsetter. Onde Phichit disse que ele estava “fazendo progressos reais”, o que quer que isso significasse.

Lilia prometeu um bom pacote de demissão, e então deu a ele informações sobre a entrevista de emprego que ela havia conseguido para ele.

― Você conhece HM Couture? ― Ela perguntou. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?, Yuuri quis perguntar.

― Sim ― Ele respondeu ao invés.

E era menos o fato de que ele conhecia a revista (ou a lia), mas mais o fato de Yuuri saber quem era o editor-chefe. Porque todos no ramo jornalístico sabiam quem era o editor-chefe. Até mesmo pessoas que não eram do ramo jornalístico sabiam quem era, porque ele era o tipo de pessoa que juntava diferentes mundos e começava novas tendências e mudava o jogo. Ele era...

― Victor Nikiforov ― Lilia disse ― Eles estão fazendo entrevistas para um secretário para ele.

E isso era maravilhoso, trabalhar para o próprio Victor Nikiforov, mas isso não era necessariamente um trabalho jornalístico. Yuuri era um jornalista, ou ele estava tentando ser, e ele não sabia nada sobre moda também.

Yuuri contou tudo isso para ela, deixando de fora a parte que ele honestamente acreditava que existir no mesmo ambiente que Victor Nikiforov iria provavelmente levá-lo a uma morte prematura.

― Yuuri ― Lilia soou exasperada. Yuuri piscou, porque essa era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome ― Na posição em que estou há apenas um limite de coisas que eu posso fazer por você. E conseguir essa entrevista é o galho mais distante que posso alcançar, mas felizmente é o galho com mais frutas. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?

― Eu... acho que sim? ― Yuuri respondeu hesitantemente. Para uma jornalista, Lilia estava ficando muito poética para sua zona de conforto.

― HM Couture abre portas, Yuuri. ― Lilia explicou impacientemente. ― Mas Nikiforov... Ele abre portões. Ele é o portão para o resto da indústria. Sua última secretária conseguiu uma promoção para a Vanity Fair. Para sua própria coluna. ― Ela disse a última parte com um olhar penetrante.

_Oh._

Yuuri entendia agora o que ela estava dizendo. O tipo de poder mágico que Victor Nikiforov possuía. Mas esse era apenas um caminho para uma nova e mais confusa pergunta em sua cabeça.

― Lilia, não que eu seja ingrato por tudo que você tem feito por mim, ― Yuuri disse cuidadosamente, correndo uma mão pelo seu cabelo. ― mas, hum, por quê?

_Por que eu?_

Lilia parou e o analisou por um momento. Ele esperou nervosamente, os olhos voando para o sol na janela atrás dela.

Finalmente ela falou:

― Eu sinceramente espero que você encontre confiança em você mesmo, Yuuri. Existem tantas pessoas que irão te ajudar pelo caminho.

E foi isso, aparentemente.

―――

― Yuuri? Você ainda está ai?

Ele tossiu e ajustou o telefone na orelha, por pouco não foi empurrado no trânsito pelos pedestres que ali passavam. Manhattan às sete e meia de uma segunda-feira estava fervilhando de nova-iorquinos hostis e apenas meio-acordados. Yuuri se apressou em sair do caminho deles, se encolhendo contra o edifício.

― S-sim, Phichit. Eu estou prestes a entrar.

O que era verdade, mesmo que ele estivesse ao lado de fora, sem estar completamente pronto para traçar seu caminho até o lobby. Contudo, Phichit não precisava saber disso.

― Você está nervoso? Awn, eu queria poder ter ido com você. ― Phichit disse melancolicamente, e Yuuri pôde praticamente ouvir o beicinho começando a se formar no outro lado da linha. ― Mas você sabe como a Lilia é. Ela adiantou os prazos daquelas fotos para o meio-dia, o que significa que ela precisa delas para as dez. ― Yuuri soltou uma risada com isso.

― Eu sinto falta dela.

Fazia apenas uma semana desde que ele havia deixado ― havia sido demitido? Ela o “deixara ir”? ― a Jetsetter, e Yuuri sabia que ele havia sido apenas um estagiário, mas honestamente parecia que sua vida inteira havia sido revirada. Phichit bufou.

― Não, você não sente. Você realmente não deveria mentir para si mesmo tão cedo na semana. ― Sua voz assumiu um tom provocativo. ― Você nem ao menos conheceu seu novo chefe. Eu tenho certeza que quando você o ver você não vai nem se lembrar da Lilia.

― Phichit, nós sequer sabemos se eu já consegui o emprego. ― Yuuri o lembrou, mas seu coração acelerou ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

_Seu novo chefe._

Deus, ele provavelmente estava no prédio agora mesmo, depois de anos em que Yuuri apenas sonhara em o ver em carne e osso, e ele poderia ser seu novo _chefe_.

Yuuri estava se sentindo apenas um pouco tonto. Só que isso multiplicado por dez.

― Mas é sério, me diga o que ele está vestindo, ok? ― Phichit disse ansiosamente. ― Eu li em algum lugar que ele tem uma bolsa da Louis Vuitton personalizada. Eu sei que ele é o editor-chefe da HM Couture, então, dã, ele provavelmente tem tudo da Louis Vuitton personalizado, mas se você puder tirar os olhos do rosto dele por tempo suficiente para ver o que ele está..

. ― Phichit ―Yuuri guinchou indignantemente. O discurso ansioso de Phichit já estava durando sólidos quinze minutos.

― Ou, você sabe, de modo geral, só deixe seus olhos correrem livremente. Oh, se você tiver sorte, ele pode estar usando uma daquelas calças Calvin Klein Jeans apertadas que estão bem famosas ultimamente. Você sabe quais são, certo?

Yuuri sabia quais eram. Ele as havia experimentado quando estava procurando por roupas para vestir hoje, e elas apertavam sua bunda de uma maneira não necessariamente desconfortável, mas que era definitivamente imprópria para a ocasião. Ele se lembrava vividamente de como ele havia ficado mortificado ao sentir o tecido justo ao redor de suas coxas e de como ele havia ficado vermelho ao correr para a Quinta Avenida e praticamente fugir para casa. Ele acabou decidindo por uma calça levemente folgada, um suéter fino e um blazer.

Yuuri olhou para suas roupas naquele momento, tirando um fiapo de sua manga. Ele fez um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça para si mesmo porque, sim, era bom que ele tivesse optado por não usar os jeans. Estava tudo sem problemas e perfeito, porque ele não fazia o tipo que vestia aquele tipo de coisa, de qualquer maneira.

Victor, no entanto… Victor Nikiforov vestindo calças Calvin Klein justas seria simplesmente... Yuuri afastou a imagem de sua cabeça, ligeiramente enojado com si mesmo. Victor era provavelmente seu novo chefe, ele lembrou a si próprio. Não faça com que isso fique estranho sem sequer ter começado.

Ele percebeu que Phichit ainda estava falando, e a voz de seu amigo havia de alguma maneira subido para novos níveis de excitação.

― Tudo que eu estou dizendo é que você conseguiu essa oportunidade para fazer algum bem para o mundo, então, quando ele não estiver olhando, você sabe, só tire algumas fotos aqui e ali e...

― Meu Deus, Phichit, não.

― O quê?

Sem salvação. Seu amigo era completamente sem salvação e não estava ajudando. Yuuri suspirou.

― Eu tenho que ir. Eu vou me atrasar, e então veremos se eu sequer tive uma chance de lutar por esse trabalho. ― Phichit desdenhou.

― Você tem uma grande chance de ganhar esse trabalho e você sabe disso.

― Talvez. – Yuuri concedeu. Ele se lembrou do comentário de Lilia sobre esse ser o galho mais distante que ela poderia alcançar para ele. Ele ainda não entendia o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas se Lilia estava lutando com garras e dentes por ele, então talvez. Talvez ele tivesse uma chance real de conseguir o trabalho.

E talvez Victor Nikiforov fosse notá-lo hoje, e talvez Victor Nikiforov até gostasse dele, e talvez Yuuri não vomitasse diante de todas essas possibilidades.

― Talvez, ― Phichit repetiu. ― Inacreditável. O homem consegue uma referência de Lilia Baranovskaya e ele acha que talvez ele consiga o trabalho. ― Yuuri praticamente conseguia ouvir Phichit revirando os olhos. ― Sim, com certeza. Você sabe quem é o chefe de Victor, certo? De qualquer maneira, me mande uma mensagem quando você conseguir, ok?

Quando a chamada terminou, Yuuri se sentia apenas um pouco melhor. Ele era grato por seu amigo, não importava o quanto ele fosse sugestivo ou agitado, porque o seu entusiasmo costumava distrair Yuuri da ansiedade em que ele afundava tão facilmente, mas nesse caso... Nesse caso as palavras de Phichit ecoaram de volta para ele e elas...

_Oh, se você tiver sorte, ele pode estar usando uma daquelas calças Calvin Klein Jeans apertadas que estão bem famosas ultimamente._

Yuuri cerrou os dentes, olhou novamente para as letras prateadas reluzindo de volta para ele e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Isso raramente era efetivo, mas ele se beliscou, tentando voltar a si mesmo e focar na energia positiva ou o que quer que a coleção de livros de auto-ajuda de Phichit instruíam a fazer. Concentre-se no “ _Me mande uma mensagem quando você conseguir, ok?_ ” e, com o seu coração agitado como uma tempestade e sua mente gritando para ele correr na direção oposta, ele ajustou sua bolsa com o portfólio e entrou determinado no prédio.

―――

Branco.

Tudo que Yuuri conseguia ver era branco, vidro, e mais branco. Depois de sair do elevador, o primeiro pensamento de Yuuri foi que a sede da HM Couture parecia mais como um castelo de gelo e menos como o escritório de uma revista de moda. E então, novamente, HM Couture era _a_ revista de moda, então Yuuri entendia se o lugar parecia mais como um castelo onde a realeza da moda vivia do que uma construção do século vinte e um no meio de Manhattan.

Ainda, como poderia ser _tão_ branco? Yuuri se perguntou.

O piso era de um mármore pálido, imaculado e com fracos veios negros dançando na superfície. Toda a mobília que Yuuri conseguia ver através das paredes de vidro eram brancas (ou variantes disso) em madeira, mármore e couro.

Os únicos pontos de cor eram, na verdade, as pessoas trabalhando no escritório ― e elas estavam terrivelmente ocupadas, Yuuri percebeu, correndo entre salas de reuniões e falando nos telefones e transportando bandejas de café das máquinas de café para as pequenas salas de bebidas em um dos cantos ― e os cabideiros.

Pilhas e pilhas de cabideiros de roupa.

Eles estavam em todo lugar, revestindo os corredores e até mesmo invadindo a recepção. A capacidade máxima de cada cabideiro estava definitivamente excedida, algumas das roupas estavam envoltas em sacos de lavanderias, mas o resto estava facilmente visível, e elas pareciam ser feitas com o tipo de tecido que Yuuri provavelmente não deveria tocar ou sequer respirar perto. Ele deu três passos para trás quando uma das mulheres passou com um cabideiro perto dele.

― Posso te ajudar?

Yuuri engoliu em seco e se virou para a mulher que estava atrás da recepção, que estava olhando para ele como se ele estivesse perdido. Ele tentou não vacilar diante do seu olhar.

― Oi, hum, eu estou aqui para uma entrevista de emprego, na verdade ― Ele disse, tentando ignorar o fato de que ela olhou de soslaio para ele. ― Eu sou...

― Katsuki Yuuri.

Uma mulher com uma prancheta pesada apareceu em um dos corredores que levavam à recepção. Ela era maravilhosa; cabelos ruivos levemente enrolados, olhos azuis claros e ela estava vestida em um terno feminino preto. O blazer abria na cintura e suas calças eram justas e terminavam em botas cano médio. Ocorreu a Yuuri que todos naquele piso estavam vestidos em um nível similar de estilo e ele olhou para a própria roupa de forma auto-consciente.

Ele estava começando a se arrepender de sua decisão de rejeitar a Calvin Klein. Os olhos da recepcionista se arregalaram.

― _Mila_. Me desculpe. Este é...

― O das oito? ― Mila a interrompeu com uma sobrancelha erguida. ― Por que você não o trouxe para dentro? Ele está atrasado?

― Me desculpe. ― A garota murmurou.

Yuuri checou a hora. Era somente 7:48. Ainda sim, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado por ter colocado a garota em problemas por causa dele. Ele lhe direcionou um olhar de desculpas, mas ela estava resignada em não olhar para ele e ao invés disso, direcionou sua atenção para a mulher chamada Mila.

― Vamos, Yuuri. ― Mila não se deu ao trabalho de dirigir outro olhar à recepcionista, só se virou com seus saltos estalando contra o mármore conforme ela se afastava.

Yuuri piscou com isso.

― Pelo amor de Deus, vai. ― A recepcionista sibilou para ele, como se seu trabalho dependesse disso. Ele percebeu que provavelmente dependia.

Yuuri foi atrás dela.

Ele se apressou atrás de Mila, que já estava dois cabideiros à frente em um dos corredores, e a alcançou no fim de uma de suas sentenças

― ...não ajuda que isso seja o dia da administração, então você vai ter que ter o seu melhor comportamento, ok? ― Aparentemente ela havia começado uma conversa enquanto ele ainda estava distraído na recepção.

― Hum, me desculpe? ― Mila suspirou alto. ― Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? ― Ela se virou e trocou a prancheta de braço. Seu olhar abrandou diante do olhar assustado de Yuuri.

― Olha, Yuuri, eu sei que você foi muito bem recomendado por alguém de alto escalão, mas nós precisamos de alguém que consiga sobreviver aqui, você entende?

Yuuri concordou com os olhos arregalados. Ela examinou as roupas dele, a bolsa atravessada no corpo e ela cerrou os lábios.

― Bom, vamos indo então. E então eles partiram. ― Victor tinha- Espere, você sabe de quem eu estou falando, certo? Victor Nikiforov? ― Ela lhe direcionou um olhar hesitante, olhando novamente para suas roupas.

Se de alguma maneira ele conseguisse sair dali com o emprego, ele iria comprar aquelas calças, Yuuri decidiu. Mila parou de andar para torcer um dos lados do lábio em desaprovação, ainda esperando por uma resposta.

― Bom?

― Claro, ― Yuuri respondeu rapidamente. Ele queria que ela soubesse que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, que ele não era um completo idiota sem noção de moda. Ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso de vencedor. ― Quem não?

― Você ficaria surpreso, ― Ela falou. Ela sorriu de canto e voltou a andar. ― A das 7:30, pelo menos. Ela já estava fora daqui às 7:32. Obviamente.

― Obviamente. ― Yuuri ecoou. Se Mila viu o olhar assustado e inconformado em sua face, ela não mencionou. Ela só continuou falando. E andando. O quão grande era esse piso? Yuuri não tinha mais certeza de quantos corredores eles haviam virado e ele esperava que pudesse encontrar a saída mais tarde.

― Victor tem dois secretários. Eu sou a primeira e você está sendo entrevistado para ser o segundo. Secretário é um termo um pouco formal para o que fazemos, nós somos mais assistentes pessoais embelezados. Nós estamos presentes para tudo, ouvimos tudo, lembramos de tudo. Nós somos seus olhos, ouvidos, e algumas vezes, seu álibi. ― Ela disse a última parte em tom conspiratório, com uma piscadela por cima dos ombros.

Yuuri não fazia ideia do que isso significava, e não fazia ideia se ele deveria estar tomando notas. Mila estava falando muito rápido.

― Nós trabalhamos quando ele trabalha, por quanto tempo ele trabalhar. Algumas vezes mais, mas nunca menos. O cronograma inteiro dele está em nossas mãos. Nós atendemos suas chamadas. Nós tomamos notas por ele.

Yuuri não tinha certeza se essa era a forma como Mila falava normalmente, rápida e sucinta, ou se era só porque ela havia feito esse mesmo discurso inúmeras vezes. A dúvida começou a se infiltrar em sua mente com esse pensamento. Quantas pessoas haviam sido entrevistadas para esse trabalho? Cinco? Cinquenta?

― Não existe pausa ou volta, só existe o Victor, ― Mila continuou ― E é ele quem segura o controle dizendo “ _continuem se mexendo_ ”, então o que nós fazemos?

― Huh, continuamos nos mexendo? ― Yuuri respondeu hesitantemente. O que estava acontecendo que todos os jornalistas estavam usando metáforas de repente?

Eles finalmente pararam no hall de entrada de um grande escritório no fim do andar. O mármore parava na entrada e era substituído por um carpete macio branco e tudo ainda continuava branco, mas hortênsias azuis cobriam algumas mesas. Havia duas mesas brancas, uma de frente para a outra, que cercavam um pequeno caminho que dava para um cômodo claro com uma vista para uma cidade ainda mais brilhante.

E Yuuri _soube_. Aquele era o escritório de Victor.

Por um segundo, Yuuri esqueceu de respirar. Ele estava ali? Não, o escritório estava vazio. Ele _estaria_ ali? Deus, ele poderia entrar a qualquer momento e Yuuri precisava...

― Sente-se. ― Mila gesticulou para uma das poltronas perto da porta e ele atendeu prontamente. Ele provavelmente iria vomitar e precisava de um apoio. Desmaiar durante a entrevista definitivamente não iria fazê-lo ganhar o emprego. Ele tentou controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, tentando limpar sua mente, caso contrário ele temia que fosse esquecer tudo que Mila havia acabado de contar a ele.

Mila puxou uma cadeira de trás de uma das mesas e a posicionou na frente dele, se sentando. Ela virou algumas páginas de sua prancheta.

― Certo. Eu tenho que dizer, Yuuri, você tem um currículo impressionante. Curto, mas impressionante. Editor-chefe no jornal da New York University. E um estágio na Jetsetter, com recomendações brilhantes. O que te traz aqui?

Yuuri abriu a boca para responder, mas ela ergueu uma das mãos.

― Quero dizer, não 'aqui’ como HCM, ― Ela gesticulou para o escritório ao redor deles. ― Mas o que te traz para o mundo da moda?

E essa era a questão. Essa mesma questão para a qual Yuuri havia tentado se preparar, exceto pelo fato de que ele não tinha certeza de qual era a resposta. Recusar o jeans da Calvin Klein em favor de seu conforto e autoconfiança deveria dizer tudo.

Ainda sim, ele gostava de moda o suficiente, não gostava? Ele conseguia reconhecer marcas de roupas (aquelas que você encontra na maioria dos shoppings, de qualquer maneira) e ele não achava que se vestia _tão_ mal.

No entanto, ele não conseguia pensar em uma boa resposta para a pergunta de Mila. Pelo menos uma que não terminasse com ele envergonhando a si mesmo, então ele tentou apelar para o seu sorriso vencedor novamente.

― O que te faz pensar que eu não tenho interesse em moda?

Mila bufou para ele.

― Um comediante, ein? Só não saia dizendo coisas desse tipo quando Victor estiver por perto.

― O que você quer dizer? ― Yuuri tombou sua cabeça para o lado. ― Victor não gosta de comediantes?

― Victor não ri. ― Ela pausou. ― Bom, pelo menos não quando você quer que ele o faça, pelo menos. Além disso, se você o fizer rir, isso significa que alguém está prestes a fazer o oposto disso.

― O oposto do quê?

― Rir.

― Que é?

Mila arqueou uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas.

― Chorar.

_Oh._

Yuuri tremeu. Ele não queria pensar que os rumores que ele havia ouvido sobre Victor eram reais, ele queria continuar afundando em suas fantasias anteriores nas quais Victor terminava gostando dele e que talvez ele até conseguisse a vaga. Mas depois de observar o ritmo rápido em que o escritório vivia e das condições delicadas e imaculadas que tudo ali tinha, um sentimento ruim começou a aparecer em seu estômago e a dúvida em sua mente cresceu um pouco mais.

Um homem andou até ele, tão lindo e glamouroso como Mila, se não mais. Apesar do fato de que era Agosto e de que Nova Yorque mal estava começando a esfriar para o Outono, o homem estava vestindo várias camadas de roupa. Seu cabelo tinha dois tons de loiro, elegantemente dispostos em um undercut, e os cachos perfeitos que encontravam os óculos na ponta do nariz davam a impressão de que ele era inteligente e chique.

Yuuri estava um pouco chocado com a aura desse homem. Lembrou-se do comentário de Mila em que ela questionava os interesses dele em alta costura. Ele se comparou com os outros dois e _ah_.

Um dos três não era igual aos outros. Como um jogo infantil, exceto que não era sadio ou divertido, isso era a vida real e era um pouco doloroso.

― Mila, ― O homem começou, mas parou assim que viu Yuuri. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram inquisidoramente. ― O que é isso?

― O segundo secretário do Victor. ― Mila explicou ― Eu estou fazendo as entrevistas. O homem franziu o cenho.

― E aqui estava eu pensando que Andre iria durar. Que despontante.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Yuuri viu Mila lhe direcionar um olhar. As palavras que ela havia dito mais cedo soaram de volta em sua cabeça, “ _Nós precisamos de alguém que consiga sobreviver aqui. Você entende?_ ”

Yuuri engoliu em seco, encontrando o homem lhe direcionando um olhar avaliativo.

― Eu sou Yuuri. ― Ele se apresentou, tentando dar um sorriso confiante. Ele não tinha certeza se estava funcionando ou se ele parecia como se sentia, completamente não-chique e uma pilha de nervos.

O homem o analisou por mais um momento prolongado, e então lhe direcionou um pequeno sorriso de canto.

― Eu sou Chris. Diretor criativo. Boa sorte aqui. ― Ele falou para Yuuri sinceramente.

Tão rápido quanto a expressão gentil havia aparecido na face de Chris, ela tinha ido embora, e ele já estava olhando para o outro lado, se virando para Mila.

― Eu estou aqui pelas polaroids. Eu preciso ter certeza que Testino não vai foder com tudo de novo antes que Victor dê uma olhada nelas.

Ela já estava pegando um envelope creme em sua mesa antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar.

― E os modelos já estão no iPad no seu escritório. ― Ela disse para ele.

― Você é a melhor. ― Chris a beijou na bochecha, colocando o envelope sob seus braços. Subitamente, um apito alto soou. Mila pescou o telefone de seu bolso traseiro e quando leu o que quer que estivesse na tela, xingou. Ela ficou alerta em um instante.

― Merda, ele está saindo.

Chris se sobressaltou.

― Não era para ele estar aqui até as nove.

― O cabeleireiro desmarcou. ― Mila falou por entredentes. Ela fez seu caminho até a mesa, pegou o telefone e falou de forma brusca ― Ele está a caminho. Não, o motorista dele me mandou uma mensagem. O que você quer dizer com “ _por quê?_ ”? Só se _mova_. Conte para todos.

Nos minutos seguintes, muita coisa aconteceu de uma vez só, e Yuuri só pôde observar de onde ele estava sentado na poltrona. Chris andou até o corredor, bateu as mãos sonoramente e gritou.

― Hora de esquentar as coisas, pessoal. ― E essas palavras fizeram as pessoas congelarem por um segundo.

E então... Movimento.

Todos estavam se movendo _rápido_.

O movimento nos corredores dobrou impossivelmente, com pessoas tirando cabideiros, adicionando cabideiros e os rearranjando.

Mila estava em uma pequena cozinha no canto do hall, colocando água em uma xícara de café. Através das paredes de vidro, Yuuri viu as mesas de conferência sendo arrumadas, revistas sendo colocadas de lado e rascunhos e as amostras de cores sendo colocadas em uma pasta. As pessoas nos cubículos estavam retocando a maquiagem. Algumas garotas tinham pequenos armários embaixo das mesas e elas estavam escondendo as roupas e casacos, tirando os tênis e colocando saltos.

Enquanto Yuuri assistia a cena se desenrolar diante dele, algo naquilo tudo o fez lembrar de uma zona de guerra. Exceto que ao invés de metralhadoras eram sacos de vestuários e ao invés de soldados eram garotas vestindo Chanel.

Mila andou pelo corredor, indo até o grande escritório ― o escritório do Victor ―, colocou na mesa uma bandeja de água e petiscos e então arrumou uma pilha de revistas em um belo arranjo perto do teclado do computador.

Aí Yuuri se deu conta.

Victor estava ali.

 _Victor_ estava _ali_ , subindo agora mesmo.

E todo mundo estava se preparando para sua chegada.

Oh, deus.

Mila voltou, uma xícara de café em uma das mãos, a outra mão livre para tirar a prancheta da cadeira. Ela deslizou a cadeira de volta para trás da mesa.

― Vamos logo. Nós temos que estar lá quando ele sair do elevador.

“Ele” como Victor. Certo. Victor iria sair do elevador e Yuuri iria estar ali. Para o Victor. Que estava no elevador agora mesmo, provavelmente.

Que estaria ali em breve.

E pelo qual Yuuri estaria esperando.

Yuuri estava bem ― Ele estava bem ― e definitivamente não estava se sentindo tonto ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

― Hã, a minha entrevista...

― Irá continuar depois, e você vai ver por si mesmo como isso funciona. ― Mila disse de forma afiada. Ela agarrou a bolsa que estava no ombro de Yuuri e a tirou.

― Me desculpe, mas isso é horrível. Não deixe Victor ver.

Eles a deixaram escondida atrás de uma das almofadas da poltrona.

―――

Era como um filme ruim feito para a TV, onde o supervilão estava prestes a aparecer e a única razão pela qual você poderia dizer isso era por causa da música de suspense assustadora que tocava no fundo. Yuuri sentia que se ele se esforçasse ou imaginasse o bastante ele poderia ouvi-la.

Todo mundo estava em alerta, conferindo se tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Se Yuuri achou que o escritório estava reluzente antes, agora ele estava completamente impecável. A desordem tinha começado a desaparecer, e Yuuri percebeu que as pessoas tinham começado a desaparecer também; elas tinham se encolhido para trás de suas mesas, diminuindo as conversas e as levando para e-mails e salas de bate papo online. Em pouco tempo, só havia ele e Mila ao lado dos elevadores, e o copo de café na mão de Mila estava chiando de quente, ele podia ver o vapor saindo.

A única outra pessoa visível era a recepcionista de mais cedo. Ela parecia estar se concentrando muito no que quer que estivesse em sua tela do computador.

O elevador apitou.

As portas deslizaram para o lado e Yuuri soltou a respiração que ele não sabia que estava segurando.

Ele havia visto Victor várias vezes, claro. Alguém como Victor sempre era visto nos tabloides ou sendo mencionado em redes sociais. Yuuri sempre pôde sentir a autoridade dele mesmo a partir de uma tela, então agora, pessoalmente – Yuuri achava que sua respiração iria ser arrancada pela força da natureza de um ser humano.

Cabelos cinzas perfeitos. Olhos escondidos por um par de óculos escuros (pelos quais Yuuri tentou não se sentir decepcionado) e seus lábios em forma de coração eram tão cheinhos e rosas e eles estavam... se movendo.

Ele estava _falando._

― Eu achei que o compromisso estava confirmado.

Victor estava falando em uma voz baixa, quase murmurando. Yuuri teve que aguçar sua audição para ouvir. Victor praticamente deslizou pelo mármore ― Parecia que ele estava patinando, pelo amor dos deuses. Usava um casaco de couro caramelo, uma camisa Henley creme e calças pretas. Tudo de marca, sem dúvidas. Uma parte pequena do cérebro de Yuuri suspirou de alívio pelo fato de que ele não estava usando as calças justas da Calvin Klein, mas ainda assim, não é como se fosse fazer alguma diferença.

Era Victor Nikiforov. Um editor-chefe extraordinário, ícone cultural e fashion, o solteiro mais qualificado (desejado?) do mundo.

Tudo isso vinha sem que precisasse dizer que o homem era atrativo em qualquer aspecto. Os lábios de Yuuri se abriram um pouco ao ver a lenda da indústria da moda em carne e osso passar por ele sem um segundo olhar e estender a mão para pegar o café que estava com Mila.

― Eu confirmei. Me desculpe, ele deve ter ficado doente durante a noite. ― Mila respondeu educadamente. Ela o acompanhou, mas não antes de direcionar a Yuuri um olhar frustrado e lhe dar um beliscão, o arrastando de forma que Yuuri os seguisse, o que ele fez em um torpor.

Victor suspirou e tomou um gole do café.

― Sou todo ouvidos, então. ― Mila rapidamente folheou sua prancheta.

― Certo, isso é o que temos até agora. Celestino ligou às 6:30, ele queria saber o que você acha das amostras que ele mandou semana passada. Ele tem alguns novos designs que ele enviou por e-mail, eles já estão disponíveis para você olhar. Às 6:43 Yakov ligou e queria ter certeza de que você estava pronto para a reunião de hoje. Ele disse que precisava que você considerasse a proposta de conseguir um supervisor antes que o inverno chegue.

Victor fez um som de desgosto ao ouvir isso, mas Mila continuou. Yuuri ponderou como a parte de trás da cabeça de alguém poderia ser tão bonita.

― 7:06 Donatella ligou de novo porque...

Ela parou de falar e Yuuri percebeu que era porque Victor estava segurando uma das mãos enluvadas. E olhando diretamente para ele.

― Quem é esse?

Yuuri piscou várias vezes e tentou afastar o rubor que ameaçava surgir em seu rosto. Ele falhou, obviamente. Típico do seu corpo o trair em horas que ele se sentia fora de controle. Mila o cutucou.

― Hum, eu sou Yuuri. ― Ele respondeu nervosamente, estremecendo um pouco quando sua voz falhou. Ele limpou sua garganta.

Victor semicerrou os olhos, deixando o olhar rolar pelo seu corpo. O coração de Yuuri pulsou dolorosamente com a lembrança das calças Calvin Klein.

― Você é o novo Andre? ― Victor perguntou. Mila se intrometeu.

― Ele está sendo entrevistado para a posição. Nós estávamos terminando na hora que você chegou.

Victor ponderou por um momento, então ele se virou para Mila e falou como se Yuuri nem sequer estivesse ali.

― Vamos adiar as ligações por uns cinco minutos. Yakov primeiro, depois Donatella e Celestino. Fale para Chris estar aqui com as polaroids na hora que nós terminarmos. Eu quero Otabek, Michele e Sara para uma reunião sobre a campanha para os batons de outono logo depois. Diga para eles que precisamos refazer tudo ― o que foi aquilo que eles me mandaram noite passada? Diga para eles não só me trazerem novas ideias, mas ideias _realmente_ boas, _por favor_. Os problemas de setembro não podem nos tirar do jogo tão cedo. ― Ele bufou em irritação, então respirou fundo e virou sua atenção para Yuuri.

― Por agora, vamos terminar sua entrevista.

Mila parou onde estava anotando furiosamente na prancheta.

― Mas, Victor...

― Isso é tudo, Mila.

 

A ruiva pareceu terrivelmente confusa, e ela direcionou a Yuuri um olhar que ele não conseguiu entender. Mesmo assim, ela retirou algumas folhas da prancheta e entregou a Victor ― seu resumo e perfil, Yuuri percebeu ― antes de sair rapidamente da sala.

O olhar de Victor repousou em Yuuri.

― Você gostaria de se sentar? ― Ele sinalizou para a cadeira em sua frente.

Yuuri ainda estava um pouco desnorteado com todas as palavras que haviam deixado a boca de Victor nos últimos segundos. Ele se sentou silenciosamente, não confiando em sua voz para falar. Observou Victor analisar seu currículo e admirou os raios de sol matinais brilharem contra o cabelo cinza. Fora da janela havia uma vista maravilhosa da cidade, mas ele preferia muito mais o homem sentado em sua frente.

Quando os olhos de Victor saíram do papel e encontraram os seus, Yuuri engoliu em seco. Um dos cantos da boca de Victor subiu um pouco e de repente Yuuri não tinha mais certeza se havia mais sangue indo para seu rosto ou se todo o sangue estava saindo dele.

“ _Se você o fizer rir, isso significa que alguém está prestes a fazer o oposto disso._ ” A voz de Mila o lembrou mentalmente.

Oh, deuses, “alguém” era ele nessa situação.

― Algo de errado? ― Victor o estava analisando cuidadosamente, uma das mãos apoiadas no rosto.

― Não, b-bem! Eu estou bem.

― Bem ― Victor repetiu. E isso foi tudo. Ele continuou a encarar.

― Bem ― Yuuri concordou. _Pare de dizer “bem”_ , sua mente se reprimiu.

― Hum ― Yuuri disse nervosamente quando o silêncio perdurou. ― E você? Como você está?

 _Quer saber? Esquece. Só pare de falar de uma vez_ , seu subconsciente implorou.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Victor novamente, e Yuuri achou que sua deixa para chorar iria chegar em breve. Mas ao invés disso, Victor soltou um pequeno suspiro e encostou de volta na cadeira. Ele estava quase... fazendo beicinho.

― Temo, Yuuri, que eu não esteja indo tão bem quanto você.

Yuuri assistiu as mãos de Victor repousarem em seu peito, os dedos entrecruzados.

― Ninguém me escuta ― Victor continuou ― Eles me _ouvem_ , mas não me escutam. Entra por uma orelha e sai pela outra. É isso com todo mundo. Eu digo “façam uma campanha de beleza”, e o que eu consigo? Só uma campanha. Sem nenhuma beleza. Isso não é ridículo? É tão difícil assim juntar algumas propagandas atraentes ao redor de alguns produtos de beleza? Eu estou tentando alcançar estrelas aqui?

Yuuri não sabia se era uma pergunta retórica, mas o sentimento horrível na boca de seu estômago estava de volta com força total e ele colocou suas mãos embaixo de suas coxas para impedi-las de tremer.

Ele não sabia como já tinha achado Lilia assustadora quando havia alguém desse jeito, alguém como Vitor, que era quente e frio, que queimava Yuuri com palavras e então o congelava com olhares.

Ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo de respirar.

― Yuuri? ― Victor perguntou, esperando por uma resposta.

― N-não, hum, você não está. ― Yuuri respondeu rapidamente. ― Você não está tentando alcançar estrelas.

― Não, não realmente. ― Victor concordou, acenando com a cabeça para si mesmo. Ele mudou de posição, os dedos nos papéis em sua frente conforme ele pegava o copo de café.

― Me diga como era trabalhar com Lilia. Com a Jetsetter. Como foi?

Yuuri respirou fundo, dando boas vindas ao tópico familiar.

― Bom, eu estagiava para a Lilia, mais ou menos, e...

―Você estagiou, mais ou menos. ― Victor repetiu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele colocou o café de volta na mesa. Yuuri corou, concordando.

― Inicialmente eu deveria estagiar sob o editor de cópias, mas Lilia, ela... ― Ele pausou, tentando encontrar palavras para descrever as ações de Lilia ― Ela me deixou trabalhando com os editores e me envolveu em algumas propagandas, e também... me deu alguns conselhos.

― Que tipo de conselhos? ― A face de Victor estava séria agora, ele estudava Yuuri cuidadosamente. Yuuri se encolheu.

― Hum, para ter mais confiança em mim mesmo, eu acho. Me impulsionar para coisas maiores.

As palavras voltaram em um eco para ele: “ _Você não quer se impulsionar? Você não sonha com coisas maiores e melhores oportunidades_?”

E Yuuri nunca a respondeu, mas sim, é claro. Yuuri não tinha muita certeza do que ele queria na vida, e ele tinha um quadro de expectativas meio vazio em seu closet, mas sabia que queria isso, jornalismo. Ele gostava disso e queria abraçar tudo que a indústria tinha a oferecer. Estava um pouco desesperado para conseguir aquele emprego, aquele trabalho que poderia conectá-lo com milhares de pessoas quando ele só havia conseguido se conectar com alguns indivíduos até agora.

― Lilia não expressa muito seus pensamentos. ― Yuuri prosseguiu, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos que corriam soltos em sua cabeça. ― Então eu não tenho certeza do que ela planejava para mim, ou o que ela pensa de mim. Mas eu quero ser um jornalista, algum dia, ou até mesmo ser alguém como você ou Lilia. Eu acho que poderia aprender muito aqui, e eu sei que vocês têm esse... ritmo, hm, que vocês têm essa energia. Mas eu acho que eu conseguiria fazer isso, e talvez eu possa até te surpreender um pouco.

Algo brilhou no olhar de Victor na última frase, algo fugaz que foi rapidamente substituído por uma expressão neutra. Seus olhos se desviaram do rosto de Yuuri, voltando-se para seu perfil. Yuuri ficou inquieto até que Mila bateu no batente da porta.

― Eu estou com o Yakov na linha. ― Ela informou, direcionando a eles um olhar curioso. Victor piscou.

― Certo. ― Sua face mudou de uma expressão neutra para um franzir de lábios e um estreitar de olhos. Ele foi para a frente, ajeitando a postura para mexer no computador.

― Yuuri, você deve ir. ― Ele falou sem direcionar um olhar para Yuuri.

Ele trouxe o copo de café para seus lábios e esticou a mão para apertar um botão no telefone de sua mesa.

O coração de Yuuri acelerou com a dispensa, mas ele não queria fazê-lo repetir. Levantou-se tremendo e começou a sair do escritório no momento em que uma voz masculina impaciente e carregada com sotaque soou atrás de si.

― Vitya.

― Bom dia, Yakov. ― Victor respondeu soando entediado.

Yuuri não olhou para trás, só olhou assustado para Mila assim que ela entregou sua bolsa de volta.

― Eu acho ― Mila começou lentamente ― Que você está contratado.

Yuuri a encarou. Ela não tinha estado no escritório agora pouco?

― Você tem certeza? ― Ele perguntou sem nenhuma convicção.

― Não ― a ruiva admitiu ― Mas também não acho que ele tinha a intenção de te dispensar.

E foi isso. O que diabos Yuuri deveria concluir a partir disso?

― Eu irei te mandar uma mensagem, okay? ―Mila falou de forma não rude, e o acompanhou de volta para os elevadores.

―――

Naquela noite, Yuuri cochilou nos ombros de Phichit, um pouco tonto por beber vinho barato de estômago vazio, esse último graças a sua total falta de apetite pelo resto do dia graças à manhã estressante.

― Yuuri, ― Murmurou Phichit sonolento, espreguiçando os braços sobre a cabeça. ― Algo está vibrando.

― Hmmm? ―Yuuri aconchegou-se no calor do braço de seu amigo.

― Alguma coisa está... ai, meu Deus, Yuuri, é o seu celular. ― Phichit estava alerta agora, chacoalhando-o para acordá-lo. ― Você tem uma mensagem. Leia-a. Leia-a. Leia-a.

Os olhos de Yuuri abriram no mesmo instante, e em frações de segundos ele estava pulando para o celular que estava carregando na parede. Seus dedos voaram pelo teclado numérico para desbloquear seu telefone. O álcool ainda corria por suas veias, embaçando um pouco sua vista. Ele teve que colocar a senha duas vezes e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Clicou repetidamente em Mensagens até que o app saiu de seu lag e abriu, apresentando duas bolhas azuis indicando mensagens não lidas.

**_É a Mila. Você começa quarta-feira. Cheque o seu e-mail para ver o contrato e o assine imediatamente. Você também receberá uma parte inicial de seu salário._ **

A segunda mensagem dizia:

**_Então, pelo amor dos deuses, vá as compras._ **

Yuuri parou de respirar.

― Yuuri, o que está dizendo? ― Phichit se aproximou e expiou a tela. ― Me deixe ver!

Phichit engasgou assim que outra mensagem chegou.

― Yuuri!

**_Esse é o número do Victor. Salve nos seus contatos._ **

E Yuuri havia acabado de se lembrar de como se respirava, mas com a chegada dessa nova informação, seu cérebro curto-circuitou. As letras na tela embaçaram um pouco, mas elas estavam ali.

Elas estavam ali. Real oficial.

Ele sequer pôde dizer alguma coisa quando Phichit guinchou e disse:

― Yuuri, você não se incomoda se eu salvar também, certo?

Yuuri caiu no chão com os braços abertos.

― Até porque, como seu contato de emergência, eu preciso ter uma maneira de contatar seu chefe. ― Phichit continuou, mesmo que ele já estivesse com o celular na mão, salvando os números que estavam na tela do celular de Yuuri. ― Você sabe, só em caso de emergências. Isso acontece mais do que você pensa.

― Phichit, ― Yuuri murmurou ― Quanto nós bebemos? Foi muito?

― Oh, Yuuri ― Phichit murmurou. Ele pegou uma das mãos do amigo. ― Vamos.

Yuuri olhou para o seu amigo.

― Aonde nós estamos indo?

― Para o seu armário. Nós precisamos começar um “monte para queimar”. Sem ofensa, mas você é o novo secretário de Victor Nikiforov, então isso significa que você não pode desrespeitá-lo vestindo uma roupa de cinco estações atrás da Gap.

Yuuri se permitiu ser colocado de pé, e subitamente se lembrou de algo.

― Eu preciso ir na Calvin Klein amanhã ― Ele disse.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da autora: Entre muitas das coisas que eu precisei pesquisar no google para escrever essa fic:  
> "Onde em Nova Yorque as pessoas fazem festas incríveis em iates?"  
> "como você chama aquela blusa que é macia e tem botões e não tem colarinho?"  
> "ok, como você chama aquela blusa que não é uma polo mas tem botões? "  
> "BLUSAS MASCULINAS.... QUAIS SÃO OS DIFERENTES TIPOS DE BLUSAS MASCULINAS?"  
> "qual é uma outra palavra para branco?"
> 
> Notas da tradutora: e foi isso.  
> Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer dúvida mandem nos comentários que eu respondo. Não se esqueçam, isso é uma tradução e todo amor deve ir para a autora.  
> [camisa henley](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-9jFJCBCZcE8/VsrwGmn9DhI/AAAAAAAAdrs/2v0QJ5QMlb0/s1600/camiseta-henley-masculina-dicas-para-usar-onde-encontrar%2B%25288%2529.jpg)


End file.
